Bruises
by robotsftw232
Summary: Have you ever felt alone? Everyone has skeletons in their closets, some people even pretend they don't exist. Join Law and Kidd in their new school - Jiroshi High. Saotome Mizu grabs both of their attention, for what reason? LawxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Yo! This is a little Fic I started writing a long time ago, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Somewhere

"I don't want to go to school!" The red-haired male whined, slumping onto the sofa and crossing his arms over his chest. The angry pout on his face was akin to a toddler's that had just been denied some form of toy. This supposed 16 year old was one Eustass Kidd, a complete sourpuss when it came to actual human-interaction.

"Will you be heading back then?" A teen with black hair asked beside him on the sofa, grinning in a fox-like fashion as he took in Kidd's disgruntled appearance. Yellow orbs clashed with grey and glazed with confusion, a naked eyebrow rising in succession with the new emotion. The second male smirked gleefully, "to the zoo I mean, that's where we found you after all..."

Kidd spluttered indignantly at the other's insult, trying to form a retort as his face scrunched up in fury. The sound of paper rustling violently in the corner of the room made both the teens jump, turning to stare at the point where the noise originated from. A single man sat in an armchair with an unamused expression.

He had purple hair and an interesting scar along his face,a cigar clenched between his teeth as he continued to crush the newspaper he'd previously been reading into a ball. "Law," he spoke lowly, eyeing the raven-haired teen dangerously. "As hilarious as you were trying to be, that wasn't funny," the man said, tossing the crushed article into the open fireplace currently lit with a prosperous fire.

The flames consumed the reading material with ease, charring the layers of paper but keeping the print of words in place. The black-haired teen, Trafalgar Law frowned at the red tendrils of heat that licked the logs set in place hungrily. He turned back to meet with those black irises he cursed more often than not.

"I'm sorry," Law said awkwardly, clenching his teeth as he looked away from the middle-aged man. Apologising wasn't his forte; the elder knew this well since they all moved in together properly a few years ago. Those first few weeks together had been hell but looking back on it now Law would give anything to go back in time.

His adoptive father: Donquixote Doflamingo had met "a most handsome man with the peachiest bum you could dream of"at a local supermarket almost 7 years ago. Law himself was glad he never witnessed the couple's meeting, after living together for 4 years Doflamingo still drooled over his fiancé, Crocodile.

"Can you stop reminding me about school?" Law asked, turning to Kidd accusingly with an ever so slight frown on his face. "I don't exactly want to go either." Kidd grimaced and turned away from him, glaring holes into the lavender painted wall- Doflamingo's colour scheme selection for their new house.

Why did they move? Two reasons actually: first being that Crocodile got a new job position in the company he worked for meaning less hours working and more money, the second being that Law's own guardian fancied a "change of scenery." It was certainly a change, they were now a colossal 180 miles from where they lived before, counting the ocean between islands too.

The only agreeable notion in Law's mind was that this island was also a Winter island, like the one he had grown up on. The previous island they lived on together had been surrounded in the constant oranges and browns of Autumn. It had been agreeable but nothing would ever have the spine-chilling effect that only the low temperatures frost and snow could bring.

Currently on Inkovanna the Winter weather was dwelling in some form of torrential rainy season, mildly disappointing compared to what Law had envisioned his new home being like. He'd been dreaming of nothing but ice and cold since they left home but as Crocodile and Doflamingo liked to remind him, this was their home now.

"I don't understand, why don't you boys want to go to school~" A voice cried, surprising the trio into self-induced whiplash as the pink-feathered fool himself, Doflamingo strode through the doorway to the living room they sat in. It was incredible how a camp 30 year old man could uphold an expression of a stern mother.

"You wouldn't understand, it's been decades since you last went to school," Kidd groaned, slumping further into the plush jade-coloured sofa they sat upon and closing his eyes. Law nodded along with his... _Brother? _(Though he'd rather chew sand than admit it) his point was actually accurate, for a change.

"I'm not that old!" Doflamingo pouted unhappily, he turned to the elder male and whined at him, "Croccy! They're being mean to me again!" Practically jumping on his fiancé in an attempt of gaining defence Crocodile pushed his partner away and gazed down on the 2 teens with a look of anything but contentment.

"What's wrong with getting a decent education? I had to pull a lot of strings to get you into Jiroshi High, have you even seen the uniform? It's an expensive school and I expect you both to behave punctually," Crocodile snarled, biting into his cigar slightly as he scared his children silly with his raging temper.

Law didn't dare to move a single muscle under the range of the angry beast's vision, the red-haired baboon next to him didn't see such sense however. "But Dad~" Kidd whined, standing to his feet and crossing his arms once again. "We won't know anybody! No friends, no one to sit and each lunch with... I don't want to hang out with Law all the time, I hate going to the library!"

A muscle twitched dangerously in Crocodile's jaw but before he could open his mouth to retort to his son's obscenities raucous laughter erupted from Doflamingo, effectively capturing everyone's attention. "Ha! Croccy, you have to appreciate Kiddie's point, that's all Law ever does is read. Look! He's holding a book right now!" He guffawed.

Law frowned deeply, clapping shut his volume on cellular structures; it struck a nerve to be made fun of for what he considered to be a normal habit. Kidd sniggered along with Doflamingo, even though the man had used Kidd's most loathed nickname of endearment. It was in these rare, ever so rare moments that Law got to appreciate Crocodile for being there.

"You could both learn a thing or two from Law," Crocodile growled lightly, more in exasperation than annoyance. "When was the last time either or you two read a book?" They both stared at the 40-something man liked he'd grown an extra head as a result of asking such a ridiculous question, Law smirked as Crocodile looked at the pair in an expression of boredom no other could rival against.

* * *

**Holly- Crocodile would be like, the best father in the entire world.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- KAKAW! (Mating call)**

Chapter 2 – Living is a chore

With the material looped once again he tugged, internally praying it actually worked this time. No chance. He shut his eyes and breathed in through his nose deeply, letting the air escape from his mouth as he exhaled. Frustrated beyond belief Law once again reached up to repeat the same procedure with the infernal tie laying on his shoulders.

Fortunately, it was only Sunday night, he wasn't about to ask somebody else to sort out his tie to his uniform every morning so he was teaching himself how to make the knot. He had far too much immature pride to let himself ask for a tutorial on how to make the navy blue length look _normal_. Several attempts later and he was clenching his hair in his fists, willing himself to calm down.

He glared at himself harshly in the bathroom mirror. He felt pathetic, even Kidd, Eustass _freaking _Kidd knew how to tie a tie. The door behind him reflected by the mirror opened and he met his sunglasses-wearing father, Doflamingo. Before Law could even shout at the elder to leave him in peace the door was shut and large hands were holding the fabric around his neck.

Law stared at his father through their reflection in the mirror, Doflamingo a head taller than himself. "Watch carefully," he said. Law obeyed. The skilled fingers worked at the tie slowly, allowing Law to see each step with ease. Once it was secured in place Doflamingo undid the tie once again, gesturing for Law to repeat the process he had been shown.

It was a knot, albeit a slightly uneven one but Law felt confident in his efforts. He smiled slightly, "Thanks, Dad," He said quietly, meeting Doflamingo's gaze and earning himself a slightly frightening ear-to-ear smile in return. It always made the elder extremely happy when Law called him _Dad _or _Father_, he only acknowledged Doflamingo as such when he was in a good mood.

"I'm glad you pick up things quickly," He said, smiling fondly before making his way to the door, he turned. "I'm already forced by Crocodile to tie his tie for him every morning before he goes to work," he said, grinning happily at the thought. Law rolled his eyes, taking the tie off from around his neck and trying to erase the thoughts of his parents intimacy from his mind.

The tie was taken from him and held up by Doflamingo, he grinned in a fashion that already made Law start to frown. "I'll iron it for you, all your previous attempts have creased it," He taunted, turning and finally opening the door, he exited not before popping his head back into the bathroom. "School tomorrow~" He sang, cackling to himself as he strode down the corridor.

Law glared at where his father had been stood only moments before, he huffed and checked the time with the black analogue watch on his wrist, 7:23pm. His eyes felt ready to fall from his skull in exhaustion, he pouted at himself in the mirror and reached for him toothbrush. He hoped pro-longing his bedtime routine would stop him from going to bed so early.

40 minutes later he was laid in bed staring at a darkening ceiling, or it would have been darkening if not for Kidd's laptop lighting the whole room in a pale blue glow. The noise of tapping keys was infuriating Law slightly although he knew better than to disturb the redhead whom was most likely talking to his boyfriend, Killer. Another reason why Kidd hadn't wanted to leave their old home.

As far as Law knew the pair hadn't split up, which was good in most respects, Kidd would probably have been in a far worse mood than he already was... Law would probably be far into a deep sleep by now on the other hand as Kidd wouldn't be on the laptop talking to the damned blonde. Actually, what would have been even better is if they didn't have to share a bedroom at all.

It was a 3 bedroom house, exquisitely decorated and well-kept. They weren't a rich family but neither were they poor, they easily could have afforded a 4 bedroom house if it wasn't for Crocodile's fussing over _"Excessive space"_. They already had the 3rd bedroom taking up an excessive space to a certain degree, nobody occupied that room as yet.

Crocodile and Doflamingo were hoping to have a child together, which was ridiculous of course as they were both males and the kid wouldn't have either of their DNA. It would be another adopted child, not that either Kidd or Law himself minded but the way the pair kept faffing with ideas for their _new _child was quite unnerving.

Law wasn't going to admit it but he felt slightly jealous of this kid that currently didn't exist, Crocodile and Doflamingo had a hard time choosing. They weren't rating on looks or potential to carry on their family names (which neither Law nor Kidd were doing), they were looking for a child that needed everything they had to offer, attention, money... Doflamingo was even going to become a stay at home Dad for the lucky brat.

All of these were things Law wanted so badly as a young child, of course he had them now but he wished more often than not that Doflamingo was able to find him sooner, the police couldn't take action to remove Law from his birth parents until he was 6. He was under-fed, bruised and missed out on 2 years of school because his _real _parents cared more about drugs than they did about him.

A year after he was dumped into an orphanage and teased silly because of his inability to read and write Doflamingo took him under his big, pink wing and provided all the caring and love that Law didn't even know existed. He didn't stop sleeping in the same bed as Doflamingo every night until he was 12 years old. The crucial education Law missed out early on in life was quickly made up by Law's intelligence and mind-blowing ability to memorise everything he learned.

Above all else Law was also worried about whether he would actually _like _his new brother or sister, would they be younger or older than he and Kidd? It took a while for Law to get used to Kidd being around, they were the same age, Law only a few months older so they were in the same year at school. It was agonizing at first because when Law wanted space he'd always bump into Kidd, after a time it got better however and they don't argue... As much.

Law could even go as far to say he appreciated the red-head being around, for his own entertainment and Kidd wasn't bad company either. He was more glad for it now than ever, even though Kidd complained about only having Law as company in their new school Law was pleasantly relieved he wouldn't have to put up with the new school experience on his own... But he'd rather chew sand than tell the redhead he was grateful for his presence.

**Holly- Growing up I always believed wishes would come true if you wished them hard enough. I used to write down everything I ever wanted to happen on a piece of paper and I'd walk around with it in my sock all day long. Why in my sock? Some of the wishes were pretty embarrassing and I didn't want to share them with anyone, or the fact that I actually wished for things in general. Anyway, it wasn't until 2 weeks after I started this strange routine that I realised dreams never do come true, a harsh reality to lose something you once put so much faith into. After I stopped wishing for things I would hope things would happen, essentially the same thing as wishing but less greedy in terms of wanting something for nothing. That was all fair and well until I realised much later it's okay to hope for things to happen as long as you try hard too, we can't all expect things to turn up on a silver platter for us because we feel we deserve it. Moral of the story: If you ever want something, go get it yourself. (It's appreciated much more that way.)**


End file.
